


all i want is to forget

by rancidgravy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bed-Wetting, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Fetish, Watersports, Wetting, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancidgravy/pseuds/rancidgravy
Summary: Goro and Akira decide to stick together after their first infiltration into Maruki's palace.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	all i want is to forget

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not for everyone.
> 
> Please read the tags.

"I hate that we have to do what he says, but Maruki told us we have to wait until January 9th. Let's meet up here next week. Although, I imagine both our lives will be very different if you choose to live in this reality as your friends have been doing."

Ten steps into his walk towards the station, he hears footsteps pounding against the sidewalk and Akira calling his name from behind him, just like he had hoped he would. A week was a long time, especially considering Goro didn't have any friends that needed saving. Spending a week alone in an ideal reality would have been a waste.

Goro doesn't turn around when he feels Akira's familiar touch on his shoulder or when that hand slides down to rest on his waist. If Akira wants what Goro thinks he does, then he's going to have to ask for it. Goro's not a mind reader, nor does he owe Akira any favours.

"I don't know if splitting up is the best idea," Akira says. "Maybe we should stick together until everyone else comes to their senses. I don't know if I even want to be around Leblanc right now."

He holds out a hand and pulls Akira towards the station.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

"What's that look for?" Goro glares at Akira as he awkwardly leans against the bedroom door, a pair of borrowed lounge pants settled low on his hips and his hair still damp from their shared shower. "Were you planning on sleeping at any point tonight or are you just going to stand there?"

Akira lazily pushes himself off of the doorframe and shrugs. "I didn't want to make any assumptions about where I was going to be sleeping, but if you're okay with sleeping together, then I guess I am too."

"We're adults who are both perfectly capable of sharing a bed without engaging in anything indecent, regardless of what has gone on between us previously," Akechi responds as he throws back the blanket in invitation. "Besides, I'm too tired to deal with you tonight. Don't get any ideas."

Fortunately for Akira, he doesn't have to worry about having any ideas. Not when Goro starts grinding his incredibly obvious erection against his ass and breathing heavily into his ear less than five minutes later.

"What happened to not 'engaging in anything indecent'?" Akira laughs as he reaches behind him, grabbing a handful of toned ass to encourage Goro's thrusts. He needs him faster, harder, deeper. "You don't seem tired to me."

"Don't act like this wasn't your plan when you came running after me," Goro pants against Akira's neck. "I know you, and I know that you've been craving this since Christmas Eve. You couldn't even keep it together in front of Nijima, could you? You were like a dog in heat, desperate for me to make my move."

A breathy moan escapes Akira's lips and as he lets his head fall back against Goro's shoulder. "You're so cocky, Goro. Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I was desperate for something on Christmas Eve, but I wasn't the only one. You might think that you're always cool and in control, but you lost it a little that night too. I saw it in your eyes. I—"

Goro cuts Akira's rambles short when his hand moves to explore the front of his borrowed sweatpants, squeezing and rubbing Akira's flaccid cock through thick cotton cloth.

"Someone's feeling brave," Goro says. "What's wrong with you tonight anyway? I know it's been a couple of weeks, but I'm ready to go, and it looks like—" he rams his hips forward, sliding his hard cock along the crack of Akira's ass through their clothes "—you're not feeling it."

"It's, uh, not you," Akira says, attempting to pull away from Goro's grip but not having much success. "I wasn't lying when I said I didn't think we'd be sharing a bed tonight. Let me run to the bathroom real quick and I'll be right back."

The grip around Akira's waist tightens as Goro pulls his body closer. "You don't have to go anywhere," Goro responds, nuzzling his face against the thick curls at the nape of Akira's neck. "You can stay right here."

"What do you mean 'stay right here'? I have to go."

In a series of swift movements, Goro flips Akira onto his back and climbs on top of him, straddling his hips and watching panic spread across his features. Goro lifts himself up onto his knees and lets himself fall back on to Akira's crotch over and over again until he can see Akira grabbing and twisting handfuls of the thick, luxurious comforter he's still trapped under.

"If you're going then go," Goro answers, tone remaining neutral. "You know exactly what I mean. How much clearer do I have to be? Don't play dumb with me, Akira."

"Goro, please. Don't be an idiot. Your sheets. Fuck, _your bed_. I—"

"You think I care about the sheets or the bed or anything in this apartment? This place still _reeks_ of Shido. I can feel his presence in every room, like he's still breathing down my neck and watching every single thing I do. Not even an ideal reality could rid him from my subconscious," Goro presses both of his hands against Akira's pubic bone, adding to the almost unbearable pressure in Akira's throbbing bladder. He leans down and presses his lips to Akira's ear and whispers, "Help me forget, Joker."

Goro hears it before he sees it or feels it; a sob escaping Akira's lips as the first squirts of piss fill his borrowed briefs. He doesn't want to push Akira too hard too fast, not to mention that this is his first time even indulging himself in this fantasy but god, he wants nothing more than to slide down the length of the bed and bury his face in the warmth of Akira's crotch. He wants Akira to wind his fingers through his hair and hold his head there as he seeks relief, letting the rawest, filthiest part of himself take over every one of Goro's senses.

"Goro, please!"

"You've already made such a big mess, so there's not really much point in stopping now," Goro whispers as he cups Akira's cock through the moist fabric, his thumb rubbing back and forth over the darkest patch of his pants where he assumes the head of Akira's cock is resting. "Keep going."

Akira's back arches as he loses control and releases his inhibitions.

Everything happens much faster than Goro had ever imagined. One second there's nothing and the next they're floating in Akira's warmth. Goro knows that it's wrong, but he can't stop thinking about it. Can't stop thinking about how he wants it to seep through his pores and become a part of him, or how wants it to soak into the mattress and rust the springs, then he can think about Akira losing himself every single time he hears his bed creak and groan.

The stream eventually fades to nothing as Akira reaches up and runs a hand through Goro's hair. They're both soaked and sated. They're perfect.

"What happened to you between the Shido's palace and now? Any other awakenings I should be aware of?"

"Nothing happened. I'm afraid I've always been this way. It's a shame it took you this long to figure me out," Goro replies. "If I'm too much for you, then we could always end things here."

Akira rubs his hand over Goro's arousal, still covered by the warm, damp fabric of his briefs and pyjama pants.

"I don't think you could ever be too much for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as part of Kinktober 2020 but I will no longer be able to take part due to other commitments. I'll post the fics that I had already finished off in the next few days.


End file.
